1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly having a reduced size and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image by varying the optical and electrical properties of the liquid crystals. The liquid crystal properties that are widely used in the creation of an image are an anisotropic refractive index and an anisotropic dielectric constant.
The liquid crystal display apparatus includes two substrates facing each other, and each of the substrates includes an electrode to form an electric field therebetween. The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal layer disposed between the substrates. When the electric field is applied to a liquid crystal layer, an alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is changed and a light transmittance of a light passing through the liquid crystal layer is also changed in accordance with the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules, thereby displaying an image on the liquid crystal display apparatus.
In order to display the image, the liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight assembly. The liquid crystal display panel includes a pair of substrates, a pixel electrode, a common electrode and the liquid crystal display layer.
The backlight assembly generates a light and supplies the light to the liquid crystal display panel. The backlight assembly includes a receiving container that receives the liquid crystal display panel, a lamp that is received into the receiving container, an optical member that improves optical properties of the light from the lamp, a panel guiding member that guides the liquid crystal display panel to the receiving container and a chassis that fixes the liquid crystal display panel to the receiving container.
However, the receiving container, the panel guiding member and the chassis are stacked up on one another, which greatly enlarges a non-effective display area with respect to a total size of the liquid crystal display panel.